


Clark and the Beanstalk

by j_crew_guy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The giant, who was bald and yet strikingly handsome, stomped into the room. He sniffed the air. "Fee, fi, fo, fum, I smell the blood of… an alien?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark and the Beanstalk

Once upon a time, in the country of Kansas, there lived a husband and wife. Their names were Martha and Jonathan. They were sad, for they had no child to call their own.

One day, a mysterious rock fell out of the sky into their cornfield. Inside the rock was a baby boy. Marthan and Jonathan decided that they would keep the child and raise him as their own. It was decided that the boy would be named Clark.

Clark grew up to be a fine lad. He was very handsome and with the exception of his alien abilities, he was like all the other lads in the village.

It came to pass that the farm that Clark's parents owned began to lose money. It hurt Jonathan to do so, but he had Clark take some of the cows into town to sell them.

Along the way, Clark met a man. The man had long hair and a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Tell you what," the man said. "I'll give you these beans for your cows. These are no ordinary beans, though. These are very special beans that I have worked on. They will grow *very quickly and are worth a great deal of money. What do you say?"

Clark was not taken in by the man's fast talking.

"Fine," said the man. "Good luck selling your cows," he said as he clapped Clark's back and slipped the beans into Clark's back pocket while groping Clark's ass.

He returned home with the money and the beans and proudly presented them to his parents. Clark's parents were pleased with the money, but unsure about the beans.

"Beans," Jonathan muttered. "Son, you know our land isn't meant for bean planting. I'm glad you got these for free, that was a good deal, but..."

"I know, dad. Can I try and plant them, please?"

"I don't see what it would hurt, Jonathan."

"Okay, you can have one corner of the field for your beans, Clark. But don't come cryin' to me when they don't grow."

The following morning, Clark planted the beans in his designated corner of the field. Unbeknownst to Clark and his family, there were some meteor rocks in that part of the field. As the beans and the meteor rock enriched soil blended together, a strange reaction took place.

That night, a bean sprout popped out of the ground. In the morning, Clark and his dad were surprised by the appearance of the sprout.

"Were those beans you got *changed* in any way?"

"The guy might've said something about that," Clark admitted.

"Son, I want you to keep an eye on these beans of yours. I can't have some mutated bean plant taking over my field and ruining what few crops we have left."

Clark agreed and kept watch on the bean sprout. It was boring work, but Clark had very few chores now that they had gotten rid of the cows. So, Clark sat and watched the bean plant grow rather quickly. In a few hours, it had gone from a sprout to a stalk, and it continued to grow and grow, until it was a very large beanstalk.

Clark looked up at it and shaded his eyes as he saw that the top of it disappeared somewhere in the clouds. "I have *got* to see where this leads," he said as he started to climb up the beanstalk.

Once he reached the top, Clark found that he was in the clouds, yet they were strangely solid and safe to walk on. He saw a castle in the distance. "Someone lives up here?" I gotta see who."

Clark walked toward the castle and found to his surprise that it got *much* bigger as he got closer. The castle loomed over Clark as he stood in front of it. "Wow," Clark breathed. "I wonder if I should knock."

He shrugged. "Probably safer if I don't." Clark used his alien strength to pull open the gigantic doors of the castle and walked inside.

"Impressive," Clark breathed. What had seemed large on the outside became almost overwhelming on the inside with everything dwarfing Clark in size. His footsteps echoed throughout the castle as he wandered through.

Eventually Clark found a harp. The harp was singing a song to itself. A bland song about how pretty the harp was and how hard it was to be a preternaturally pretty harp.

Clark tried asking the harp for help, but the harp was too busy singing to answer any of his questions. He knew it wasn't very nice, but Clark kicked the harp hard as he continued his search.

He entered the dining room of the castle and climbed up one of the legs of the dining room table. Clark found a golden goose perched on the top of the table.  
"How can I lay golden eggs?" wondered the goose. "Okay, I'm gold-colored, but that doesn't mean the eggs that I lay are automatically gold, does it? And how am I laying eggs anyway?"

"Excuse me," Clark said. "But um, who *lives* here?"

The goose looked up at Clark. "A giant. Or didn't you notice the huge size of everything in the castle?"

Clark didn't believe in giants, so he didn't believe the goose. But then the door of the castle slammed shut. The giant who lived there was home.

"I'd hide if I were you," said the goose.

Clark nodded his thanks and scurried away to try and hide.

The giant, who was bald and yet strikingly handsome, stomped into the room. He sniffed the air. "Fee, fi, fo, fum, I smell the blood of… an alien?"

The giant, whose name was Lex, looked at the goose. "Did you see someone come in here?"

The golden goose honked and laid a golden egg by way of reply. Lex sighed. "I really should look into getting a watchdog or something."

Lex began to search the castle, and Clark, who had given up his hiding space, eventually ran into one of Lex's legs. The giant scooped up Clark in one hand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Clark squirmed in Lex's grip. "Lemme go!"

"Not so fast. You were trespassing. And you should be punished for doing that."

Lex stroked a thumb over Clark's hair thoughtfully while he considered what to do with his captive. Clark struggled against Lex's grip, but the giant's strength matched Clark's.

The giant found himself enjoying the feel of his thumb rubbing against Clark's hair. It was nice, and if Lex wasn't mistaken, it looked like Clark was enjoying it too. Those *were* moans of pleasure emanating from the body in his hand after all.

Lex stopped rubbing Clark's head, just to see what would happen. Clark opened his eyes and pouted. He looked up at Lex. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Lex carefully lowered his thumb and rubbed the tip of it against Clark's lips.  
Clark groaned appreciatively. The sensation of a giant thumb caressing his lips was *very* sensual.

"Okay," Lex said, as he stopped rubbing. "I think I've thought up a suitable punishment. I've got an itch I just can't scratch. If you can get to it and scratch it? You can go home. But if you can't, you've gotta stay here with me."

"Deal."

Lex lifted Clark up and dropped him onto his left shoulder. "It's down there, between my shoulders."

Clark climbed down Lex's shirt and found the spot. Clark was able to scratch Lex's itch, and he enjoyed the appreciative noises Lex made.

"A deal's a deal," Lex said afterward. "You're free to go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You mean, you'd rather stay here?"

"Sure! It's nice to finally meet a guy who can match me when it comes to strength. I have a couple of requests. Can we get rid of the harp?"

"Done," said Lex. "And…?"

"And can we send the golden goose to my family? They need the money more than you do."

Lex smiled. "I'll send it down first thing in the morning."

And so, the two of them, despite their size differences, or perhaps beccause of them, lived happily ever after.


End file.
